Radiographic image capturing systems, which have a radiation source for applying radiation to a subject, a radiographic image capturing apparatus for converting the radiation transmitted through the subject into a radiographic image, and a control apparatus for controlling the radiation source and the radiographic image capturing apparatus, have been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-035606, International Publication No. WO 2005/096944, International Publication No. WO 2006/109551, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-061385, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-109990, etc.